


I'm Glad I Met You

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day Fanfiction Challenge [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Murder, Suicide, alternate universe- battle royale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4- Write a fanfiction with characters from one fandom in the world of another [AKA no one can be happy ever]</p><p>Naegi and Ishimaru managed to be the last few surviving students in their class. Naegi is barely hanging onto his sanity. There can only be one winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad I Met You

Naegi and Ishimaru sat there for a long time, Naegi running his fingers over the smooth surface of the collar that was monitoring his pulse. Their blood and dirt stained clothes told everything. They were the last two remaining students of their class for this years battle royale. Day three was quietly coming to an end. Naegi took both of Ishimaru's hands, still staring at the ground. They remained silent.   
"N-Naegi..." Ishimaru broke the silence.  
"Hm?" Naegi still looked at the ground, his thumb tracing patterns on the back of Ishimaru's rough hands, displacing some of the dirt and dried blood. The thought made Naegi sick to his stomach. The fact didn't make Ishimaru any less beautiful in his eyes. The most beautiful things often ended up being the deadiest. Naegi's eyes wandered a little, the body of his good friend Kirigiri Kyouko laying by the waters edge. Naegi leaned forward, the top of his head hitting Ishimaru's chest.  
"I'm glad I met you."  
"Me too." It was a simple exchange but, it meant the world to Naegi. His reply was short and he felt a pang of guilt, like he should have said more. Like he wasn't deserving of Ishimaru's respect.   
"I love you." Right as the words passed his lips, the montiors started beeping. "I-I'm sorry." Ishimaru let go of Naegi's hands and stood up.  
"For what?" Naegi tried not to sound panicked. Ishimaru held a knife to his stomach and pushing it through, blood pouring onto his uniform, staining it a deep red. Naegi couldn't make any noise. He caught Ishimaru as he fell. "K-Kiyotaka...!" Naegi quickly placed a kiss on Ishimaru's lips. The beeping got louder and finally stopped as Ishimaru went limp in Naegi's arms. A hellacopter landed moments later with a camera crew. The crew surrounded Naegi.   
"It looks like we have a winner for this years battle royale! Naegi Makoto of Hope's Peak High! Congratulations!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a Battle Royale crossover fic to be honest. It's such a cool concept. I highly recommend the book if you haven't read it. (It's long and very gory but, hell yeah it's so good)


End file.
